I Wish
by EnchantedDC
Summary: Many tales are changed over time, the telling and retelling changing the story little by little, each teller adding a bit or taking a piece. Till one day the story is a mere echo of the original. Much like the story of the Girl and the Goblin King. A wish was made, but it was not the wish you remember. A darker beginning for Lady Sarah. Violence&rape SarJar. Complete
1. Chap 1: The gloom, the wicked, the broke

**Very adult themes! M for a reason!**

 **Violence and Rape!**

 **Chapter One- The gloom, the wicked, and the broken**

"Again!" he demanded of the girl on the floor before him.

She timidly moved to her feet to stand before him. Every muscle screamed in protest as she stood and she had a strong inclination her hand may be broken. With the back of her opposite hand she wiped the blood from her nose and lips. Bringing the sword up before her, she readied her stance.

Raising his great broad sword once again and without hesitation brought it down on her hard and fast. She quickly defended with her own sword, but she was slow. The weight of the sword and her own aching muscles contributing to the delay. Her sword was only able to catch part of his blow and absorb very little of the hit, leaving the rest of his sword and power coming down on her collar bone. The break was heard before she felt it, but she knew better than to call out in pain.

The force from the hit brought her down to her knees. Her vision started to darken around the edges from the pain, but she would not give in. Kneeling with her sword up, barely able to stay balanced on her knee, she pushed against his sword trying to stand. Pain screaming through her body for her to give up and stay down. She would not. Nearly able to stand, his free hand connected across her face, the force from which threw her across the floor. She tried to stand again spitting blood from the reopened wound in her mouth. The darkness again trying to suffocate her as her world again tried to blacken. She had forgotten about his free hand.

"Stay," he signed. "We are done for the day. We will continue tomorrow, see you are fit."

She watched him turn to leave, head shaking in disapproval to match the disappointment in his voice.

"Yes, Father." was all she could manage before she finally succumbs to the darkness and passed out on the floor.

Sarah abolished the memory from her thoughts. That was a long time ago and she had become quit an accomplished swordsman since then. Those brutal training sessions with her father had given her strength and courage.

So why did she feel so nervous when father had summoned her?

She confidently walked down the gloomy corridor with her head held high. Father would be in the throne room. As she walked she could hear the whispers and tapings of those hidden in the shadows. They took great care to avoid her path as she glided by them in her long black skirts.

As she passed by the large window that lined the corridor she glanced out over the horizon. The sky was gray and meek with large threating storm clouds blotting out the pale yellow sun. This was how every day was: cold, dark, dank, and constantly threating misery.

The gremlins loved it. Ahead she saw a practically brazen one dash from one side of the corridor to the other before sealing itself in the shadows. Slimy green thing with its stump of a tale tucked between its legs. Sarah had no love for the gremlins. She disliked them as much as they disliked light. Thinking them nasty horrid creatures causing calamity were possible.

She couldn't understand her dislike for them, her subjects, it was just always there. This was her home and yet she had never seen "eye-to-eye" with this place. The dark and gloom she didn't love. Perhaps this was why her father…

She let the thought slip from her mind not liking to think about it. This was how life was and there was no sense in dwelling on the fact. Being the daughter of a king, future heir; she would do her duty without complaint…as she has always done. But she would never let the fire die inside her. Underneath she would always be Sarah.

Her breast rose as she took a large breath to steady herself before she entered. Placing her hand on the large ornate doors and pushed, they came open easily. With her chin held high she marched into the throne room with an air of confidence, stopping just before the steps to the throne throwing herself into a low curtsy, "Your Majesty, you have summoned me?"

"You may rise, Lady Sarah." He said with the same indifference as he would to a common peasant. Sarah had become accustomed to the lack of warmth in his voice.

Sarah rose not bringing her eyes to look up, but trained them on the stairs just before her. She couldn't look at him, that would be disrespectful and she didn't want to incur his wraith.

"I have made arrangements for you to wed. To have a suitable husband to rule the throne and that you may produce a _prober_ heir with." Sarah couldn't help but notice he stressed the word proper.

Her father's disappointment was never concealed from her. She had suffered and bleed in her attempts to please him, but she was still just Sarah in the end. Perhaps he knew she had no love of the way things are here.

Her mother had been killed when she was young. Sarah was never told nor was she permitted to ask. She knew questing on her part of any topic only enraged her father. Others were too afraid to speak about it when Sarah asked on the particulars of her mother's death. The only fact she was certain was that her death was not by natural means.

The king had tried for other heirs; the ruler he had hoped, parading ladies in and out of the castle, insulting the memory of Sarah's mothers. Conceiving was hard for the Fey and once a lady was unable to give him what he wanted she was _encouraged_ to leave. By that point the lady had more than enough dealing with her father to practically run away. Being queen was an honor in any realm, but one would have to be degraded to be willing stay here.

With all his attempts he was stuck with Sarah as his successor, or so she thought. He had never mentioned Sarah marrying nor had it ever been a topic for her. Sarah had always assumed she would take the throne and marry when she thought it necessary for power or gain.

"May I ask who my betrothed is?" If this would please her father, she would wed. Perhaps, she thought, this way was an out for her. Her father could choose who took the crown by marriage and thus he would relinquish his attempts of bending her to his will. She may never grow to love her husband, but she saw a type of freedom in the arrangement.

He gesture for someone to enter the room, "You may enter." Sarah knew who it was, she could sense his presence, the evil in him as he sauntered from the shadows.

"Father, no!" She looked up to him pleading.

Her father's eyes held surprise for a split second; she had never blatantly refused him. They quickly reverted back to their characteristic cold and anger as he stood and approached her. Once upon her struck her hard against her cheek with his hand, "How dare you embarrass me and disrespect your future husband!"

Sarah stood motionless, a stark contrast to the turmoil building inside of her. She did not wish to marry this…this…monster, but she didn't want to feel her father's fury, "As you wish father."

Her father curtly nodded his head at the man behind her and then looked down at her, "You are dismissed."

Sarah bowed then turned to leave. She walked passed her _betrothed_ without giving the slightest interest in acknowledging him as he move toward her father. She needed air and time to think.

….

Sarah stood upon the cliffside pavilion overlooking the sea. This was her favorite spot in the entire Gremlin Castle. Behind her was the abysmal castle, before her the large expanse of sea far below. She took in a deep breath of the salty air, with this view she could almost image there was nothing behind her. Making it easy to image that her life was open, inviting, and…free. The breeze was cool against her heated face, but did little to ebb her anger.

Her ire began to rise as she sensed him coming, "My dearest Sarah, as beautiful and cold as the sea before you." He said stepping from the shadows.

"Lord Dylon. I would be lying if I said I was delighted to see you."

"Now my Lady, is that any way to speak to your beloved?" his voice deep and alluring.

Sarah couldn't deny he was handsome: tall, strong, and blessed with fetching features. He was skilled a worrier as cruel and she had heard of his prowess in bed. Not that she had ever been tempted. He was her father's champion, her father's Black Hand, and only equal in combat. He would be a prize for any woman…but her. Rumor of his dark deed spread even beyond this realm to others. She had heard of the horrid things he had done in the name of her father; murder, blackmail, torture, to say the least. She herself had witnessed a number of the cruelties in his treatment of the gremlins and commoners. She had more than once seen a servant leave his proximity with black eyes and broken limbs. His deeds whispered about in dark showdown turned her stomach.

He came to stand beside her. Sarah glanced over at him, his midnight shoulder length hair dancing in the wind. Her cool green eyes catching his piercing blue, "I will never love you." She spat at him.

"So you say now." A cruel smirk creeped up on his face, "but you will learn. I may have to beat and torture you, but your love for me will emerge in the end." As he said this he brought his hand up to play with one of her soft brown curls.

Sarah made a sound or revulsion and slapped his hand away, "Don't you dare touch me!"

He gripped her wrist and squeezed causing her pain, so much strength in such a small effort. His other hand latching a handful of hair and forcing her head back to look him in the eyes. His mouth inches from hers. Through clenched teeth he said to her, "You are mine now, Sarah, and I may do as I please." She could feel the whisper of the promise against her lips.

"My father will know of this." She swore to him.

A cruel daunting chuckle escaped his lips, "Your father has already given his consent." With that he forced his lips down hard on Sarah's lips. Sarah struggled against him pushing and clawing with her free hand, but he only tightened his vice on her. She could feel her lips bruising under the intensely of his kiss. Sarah attempted to voice her anger, but he took this as an invitation to deepen the kiss with his tongue.

Sarah took the opportunity and bit down hard. He yelped in pain and pulled back. He released her hair and used his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. His anger boiled over as he reached out to strike her. His fist connected with her and she went down hitting the ground hard, blurring her vison and slowing her responses.

Sarah was in a daze when she felt him on her thrashing and tearing at her dress and bodice as his hands moved along her exposed body. Her panic started to rise as she tried to fight him, but he easily over powered her. He was much stronger than her and he had years of experience against her. She tried to snap herself out of the daze, but she was on the verge of passing out as blood dripped from her wound bleeding freely. She felt relived as the weight of him removed from her chest. Her relief rapidly turned to horror when she realized he was undoing his britches.

Fresh terror rushed over her as she tried to fight back with all her being as he pinned her arms down approve her head. Again with no avail. He had forced her legs apart with is knees and settled himself between them. It was seconds later Sarah felt him force himself inside her. He groaned out in pleasure as he began to find his rhythm, all the time Sarah fought, small waves of pain crashing over her with each stroke. The harder she fought the harder and more eager he became. He was nearly at his climax when he once again reached out and struck her. Sarah's world went black as the last thing she heard was him voicing the release of his finally pleasure.

Sarah was only out for moments. When she returned to consciousness all she could make out was the blurred figure of his silhouette standing above her. He was cleaning himself off with a bit of her tore dress. He threw the soiled piece down at her, "You did well Sarah. I look forward to our wedding night." With that he turned to leave.

Sarah felt alone, more alone then she had ever felt. She could fell the tears leaking from her eyes and she angrily brushed them away. Crying was something you did when there was nothing left to do. She moved gingerly to her knees. She had felt much pain through her years, but this was new.

She willed herself to stand. 'No more!' She thought to herself. She had given her all to them. To be the future queen they wanted! Bleed and broken she has only given, but she would not give them her will. A smile touched her lips, "They will never break my will." She said aloud.

Each step was agony as she gradually made her way to stand on the precipice of the cliff. She flung her arms wide feeling the breeze blowing the tatters of her dress about her. She looked up at the pale sun closings her eyes; she took a deep breath, and then let herself fall forward.

"I wish…"

 **I know, I know! I apologize: I'm so sorry! How could I rape Sarah?! I'm not a horrible person. I promise it will get better…maybe. Enjoy my second fan-fiction! I love hearing for you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The creature called Goblin

**Chapter 2: The Creature Called Goblin**

When she opened her eyes she found she lying on her back looking up at a blue sky. Hurriedly she sat up and took in her surroundings. All she was able to gather was that she was in a small enclosed space surrounded by glittered walls. Turing her gaze back to the blue sky above her, "Beautiful." She whispered.

She looked down to see her cool damp grass entangled between her fingers, "Where am I?" after the words left he lips she realized with a rush of panic, _who am I._ As soon as the thought struck her she realized almost instantly; she didn't care.

She stood up to investigate her surroundings, wiggling her bare toes in the soothing grass. The young women found she was garbed in a loose fitting dress of white cotton. Her exposed, lightly freckled, shoulders felt the warmth of the bright sun beaming down on them. She ran her hands over the soft material, when she reached her abdominal area she felt like she was missing something. The absences of whatever it was left her feeling loose and free. She took a deep breath and spun around in a small circle, the dress moving around. Watching as the skirt continued the movement even after she had stopped.

She smiled, "No, I don't care where I am or who I am." She giggled out. She felt at piece here and she felt…just simply…warmth.

She noticed then that one of the walls had a breach break in it. Curiosity enticing her, she went to explore. She stepped through the opening and found more than she could imagine hidden within this realm.

She didn't know just how long she was in the maze; her best guest was maybe three days. Losing sense of time was easy in this place. She lost hours in ever little detail she wanted to inspect. She lost seconds gawking at a strange optical illusion that caught her fancy. Minutes lost as she followed a particular interesting bug. Hours pasted as she tried to crack an impossible riddle. Anything, and everything she wanted to see. This place held so much mystery and fancy, she couldn't get enough!

Today she had wondered into a quaint little grove with a sweet smelling stream. When she had first spied the brook she had thought a large mirror simply lying on the ground, but upon approach she realized it was water so smooth it reflected the surroundings perfectly.

Stepping into the enclosed area to approach the pool she gazed at her reflection in the pool's reflection. Seeing herself looking back admiring her silky brown hair hung gracefully around her waist, bright green eyes, and pale smooth skin. The dress she had worn she noticed was still as white as when she found herself in it, even after her long days of roaming and exploring. There was not even a speck of dirt. She was truly in awe of this magical place.

She heard a sound behind and quickly turned to see what was approaching. Her eyes scanned the area, but to no avail. She was about to turn back to the pool when she caught a glance of movement.

On the ground before her was a curious little creature. The thing looked up at her with the same surprise and interest echoing back at her on its little mug. It had big hears and a long nose, large eye held surprise, and its whole body a mass of brown wirily fur. It was by far the most adorable things she had ever seen.

They stood there looking at each other neither wanting to move first. Her heart warmed and her hand itched to touch it. Kneeling down she reached out her hand palm up. The little monster moved toward her and stood just before her. She reached out her hand to caress a large ear, giving consent it leaned into her touch. Before she knew it the little beast was in her arms.

She sat near the water's edge with the little darling propped in her lap. All the while she would co and aw at it, erupting in fits of giggles as it attempted to imitate her.

"What do we have here?" said a deep voice. She again flew to her feet holding the creature close to her bosom. She glared at the man before her. A tall man slight build with feathery blonde hair stood before her. With hands on his hips he inclined his head to the creature in her arms, "I believe that is mine."

The creature began to squirm uncontrollably in her arms and she was forced to place him on the ground. Scampering toward the stranger and ducked behind one of his long slender legs.

"You see, he knows who I am." He turned from her and looked down at the creature, "Return to the castle." The pint-sized creature's tongue lobbed out as he nodded fancily up at him. The creature turned and happily scurried away from the clearing.

She watched as it left, and then turned to eye the man before her. He had cool blues eye one of which pupils was larger than the other. His face was on this side of masculine with a hint of famine. The angles of his face declaring him obviously male, and painfully handsome. He wore a white billowy shirt that exposed his bare toned chest under a tight fitted vest. She continued her scrutinizing gaze as she continued downward. He wore tight black britches that accentuated a particular area of his body. She blushed and quickly turned her eyes up. A knowing smirk touched his lips as he casually strolled toward her. Keeping her guard up as he attempted to circle her.

"What was that creature?" she asked tentatively.

He turned to look in the direction the creature had run, "A goblin babe." He erupted in a fit of baritone laughter as if he had told practically funny joke. The sound of which, even without her memories, she knew she had never heard anything of its like. She enjoyed the sound.

"What, pray-tell, is a beautiful fare maiden doing in my Labyrinth without my knowing?" he moved around her like an owl circling his prey from above.

"Labyrinth?" curiously she asked.

He spread his graceful arms to gesture all around them, "All you see, my beauty."

She swiftly looked about before turning her eyes back on him. He continued to circle around her with probing eyes all the while she never let him escape her view.

"If I may ask, my sweet? Your name please?"

She merely glared at his question. With a flourish of his hand a clear crystal ball appeared in his gloved hand. The crystal expertly glided from one hand to the other in the most memorizing way. His eyes focused on the crystal while not once breaking his stride.

"I see, there is Labyrinth magic on you as well as healing magic." With a flick of the wrist the orb disappeared. "What was the wish then?"

"Wish?" She was starting to feel dizzy with his constant circling and she was becoming angry with the questions she had no answers for.

"The wish that brought you here to the Labyrinth. Or better yet, who made the wish?" He spoke calmly and easily to her, he could sense her unease

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Curious. It appears you have had your memories taken. The labyrinths doing, I'll stake my life on it." He stopped his walk just before her, hands on his hips. "The Labyrinth normally only takes those from above when a wish is said the exact way, but the prickly thing has been known to take our kind if the right wish is also made."

She notices then the medallion around his neck. A memory flashed behind her eyes her of a man also wearing a medallion. There makes different, but the symbolism the same.

He noticed her attention to the fixture and looked down, "Ah. Yes. Shall we have introductions? I am Jareth King of the Goblins and Caretaker of the Labyrinth." He elegantly bowed deep before her.

She was about to say something when he put his hand up to shush her then said, "No need, my dear. You have lost your memory so you have no recollection of who you are or who you could be. So I will call you," with one figure in his lip he paused to think, "Got it! Precious!"

Jareth stepped to the side and stuck his elbow out, "Come, you precious thing. We will go to the castle."

She looked down at his offered elbow considering her options. Sensing no evil intent in him, she timidly looped her arms through his. Placing his hand he adjusted her arm in his then led them out of the labyrinth to the castle.

Making their way to the castle which lies just beyond the goblin city, encompassed by the Labyrinth. Noticing as they went through the city other creatures like the one she had seen in the Labyrinth. Although, they were all vastly different, some tall some short, some fat, some skinny, all cover in fur of varying colors.

Noticing her curiosity King Jareth enlightened what she was seeing, "They are Goblins, the inhabitants of this realm."

"They are all Goblins?" she asked.

"Most." He answered. "Some are creatures from other realms that have made their homes here."

"Others?"

"Some are wished here and choose to stay, but some come for other reasons. There is one case of a dwarf from the Dwarf Realm that tends the gardens just outside the labyrinth. I believe his name was Hogens. He came for employment, a sense of purpose, and too be useful."

They continued their promenade till they were just before the castle, "My home, Precious." He announced making a dramatic gesture in the direction of the castle.

 **HAHA, hope you enjoyed the reference to Hoggle! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Castle and the Fox

**Chapter 3: The Castle and the Fox**

The first thing she noticed was that the castle was well built, but was not a war time built castle. The defenses minimal and there was no obvious battlements. She had slipped so easily into the thought that she hadn't caught it till she was counting the number of guards. She let the thought slip as Jareth called out.

"Well meet, friend!"

Spying the subject of his attention, she noticed another coming toward them. This man was build smaller and leaner than the King. He eagerly approached their party bowing slightly before Jareth. He had read-orange hair and large brown eyes. His nose and chin were shaper angles and his face narrow, but not at all displeasing to look upon.

"Well meet, King Jareth." He responded with genuine happiness.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left. Seems I have a new quest for you. Let me introduce you first to this lady. The labyrinth has taken her memories and placed her in my custody, but she appears to have no runner or known task." Turning to Sarah, Jareth continued, "Precious thing you, this is Sir Didymus, a wished away much like yourself."

"My Lady." He said bowing deeply before her. "No runner you say?! But have you a quest to complete?" said the new comer.

Interjecting Jareth answered, "None that I can tell, the labyrinth has shown me nothing and I didn't sense her appearance in the labyrinth."

"Well that is quit the strange occurrence!" said the redhead excitedly.

"Indeed." Turning to her, "You see most fey who are wished here either have a runner or a quest. Those of our kind, fey lords and ladies, brought here must unlock something inside themselves. Like Sir Didymus here."

She looked at Sir Didymus, "You are not from this realm?"

"Indeed not, my lady. I hale from the Kitsune Realm." Answered Didymus proudly.

"You were wished here by someone?" She asked curiously.

"Truly, my lady, it t'was my father whom wished me away." Seeing the concern in her eyes, Didymus hurriedly continued, "Not without good cause. You see Lady, I am the prince of my realm, but I had grown spoiled and lazy, spending my days lounging about or chasing fair maidens. I was a down right scoundrel! I had no true purpose. My father had no desire to leave his throne to one as idle as me, so one day in a fit of anger he made _the wish_."

"Yes, and he was then brought here by the Labyrinth to complete his father's wish." Continued Jareth in spurts of laughter, "But it was not as you see him now. The Labyrinth turned him into a fox!"

She was confused, "A fox?"

"Certainly, my Lady! I was a living talking fox!" said Didymus, "My task was to guard a bridge deep in the Labyrinth."

"Why would your father make such a wish?" She asked

"The Labyrinth does have a good sense of humor." Answered Jareth, "His father wished to have a future king. Didymus was idle; he had no purpose, no honor. So the Labyrinth gave Didymus something to protect and to hold responsibility over. Guarding the bridge was his duty. If he failed he would be held accountable and shoulder the consequences."

"Why turn him into an animal?"

"I am now ashamed to admit it, my Lady, but I was proud. I thought my title held me far above everyone. The Labyrinth humbled me by turning me into animal. I am in the Labyrinth's, and King Jareth's, debt."

"Didymus has to discover what honor and duty meant, before he could be a suitable ruler. He had to work as no one before he could help anyone. Once he did he was allowed to have his true form returned and was set free from the Labyrinth." Concluded Jareth.

She pondered on this, then asked, "What am I to do?"

"Exactly the right question." Answered Jareth. "I felt when Didymus arrived and I knew once meeting him what his task was to be. I gave him options, guard the bridge or remain a fox. You, Precious, I have no such clues."

"What am I to do?" she asked again.

"Patience." He told her, then turning to Didymus, "In the meantime, Didymus could you travel to the other Realms and inquire on the ascendance of any fey ladies?"

"I, Knight of the Goblin Realm, Prince and heir to the Kitsune Realm, accept this quest! I will find were this gentle lady has come and return, promptly!"

The party said their good byes and Didymus eagerly started his quest to find her home. King Jareth led her inside his castle. Passing more goblins then she could count she was taken to a room off the main entrance of the castle. In this room was a large stone throne surrounded by goblins of varying delights and chickens. She looked around in awe at the chaos before her.

Jareth threw open his arms and proclaimed, "My throne room and subjects! You are welcome to make yourself comfortable the duration of your stay in the Goblin Kingdom." Kicking a chicken from under his foot he made his way further into the sea of pandemonium, addressing the inhabitants, "This lady will be staying in the castle, you will make her fell at home while she is in my care."

Pulling her along as he made his way to the throne he started pointing out goblins and telling her their names. "You see that one there is Jareth, then Do and Aw, Jareth, Jareth, Wilham, Jareth, Ria, Ofs, and Jareth-"

"Why are so many of them named Jareth?" She asked him and she pulled her along.

"They have my eyes, of course." He answered her playfully.

The Goblin King assigned a goblin to prepare a suite for her stay. Her futile instance that it was not necessary, but Jareth wouldn't take no. So she was given her own living space inside the castle and made as comfortable as one could ask for, sleeping soundlessly for the night.

 **I thought it would be funny for Difymus to be a kitsune. I'm attempting to more this story in a pretty brisk pace. I really don't want it to be bogged down with a lot of pointless detail. I'm aiming for a short and sweetish story. I am definitely enjoying my second fanfiction. I am still working on my first, check it out if you are interested! Lover's Maze an jar/sar rom/com.**


	4. Chapter 4: The King's Chamber

**Chapter 4: A King's Chamber**

Within a few days she had felt comfortable enough to start wondering the castle. The castle was a perfect reflection of the labyrinth just outside, with just as much confusion and magic finding herself discovering new hidden gems each day. One particular day she had stumbled into a room full of staircase. Not just typical stair cases that went up and down. These ones' went up and down, sideways, upside down, and every which way. She enjoyed each new discovery, but not as much as she enjoyed the new wonders, but she finding him in each new place.

Didn't matter how lost she became he would find her. The first few days he would briefly pop in when she was beyond hope lost, but as her exploration increased so did his appearances. He was quite the story teller, telling her the history and creation of each new place. She truly enjoyed these interactions with him and couldn't help, but feel safe and comfort when he was around. Acknowledging the warmth that grew with each moment she spent with the Goblin King.

She was thinking of one particular moment they shared just other day. King Jareth was telling her about the Junk Yard outside the castle and how things would magically disappear above and would reappear there. He laughed and explained how this was never the intention, but a strange occurrence. The Junk Yard worked in in his favor, working as a wonderful distraction for the runners. He was sitting very close to her as he told her the whole of the story. Her fingers tingled to reach out for his gloved hand as it sat upon his knee. Shivers had run down her spine when he reached out to move a stray hair. When their eyes meet she ached to kiss him. Their connection was more than physical, she knew. She may not remember herself, but she knew she wouldn't be swayed by a pretty face.

A smile touched her lips as she looked back at the moment fondly, when suddenly she heard a hint of music drifting on the air. Following the sound she was lead to the throne room. This room she knew well, for it was the spot the little goblins conjugated the heaviest and were she could find him when she wanted to find him.

She peered into the room to spy him singing and dancing with his little monsters. He led them in a song she didn't recognize, but its chorus easy to follow, something about magic and dancing. Adding her tenor voice to his baritone he heard her and turned toward the new addition. Spotting her he dance over, swaying his hips as he moved to the beat. She blushed as the movements brought attention to his knob tucked into his pants. He smirked knowingly at her, grasping her tightly in his arms and spinning her around. She held on snugly as he spun her around faster and faster, his strong arms wrapped around her. Her happiness boiled over when she realized the existent of how much she enjoyed him holding her.

Laughter over took her as she looked up into the eyes of its cause as he beamed down at her. They began to slow in their wild waltz and the world fell away around them. Suddenly things became intimate, of which both were acutely aware. Decreasing the space between them he brought her within inches of his striking handsome face and paused hovering over her red full lips. His eyes flicked down to her lips as her tongue wetted them nervously. His pleading eyes capturing hers, a question held in there. His body yearned for an answer and she know he was leaving the next move to her. She wasn't about to hesitate.

She closed the distance between them seizing his lips. His arms moved from her hips to place his hands on the sides of her face while she moved her hands to play in his soft white-blonde hair. She could hear the goblins around her snicker and giggle, but she cared not. She only felt him and her hunger.

When her breath was completely absorbed by the kiss she pushed her hands against his chest to steal lungful of air. Just as the kiss was about to breaks she had a glimmer of a faint memory. A small pain passed over her lips and she heard a harsh voice say a name before the memory disappeared. Jareth felt the tension and looked questioningly at her as she stared up into his eyes.

"Sarah." She whispered against his slightly parted lips.

He cocked his head to one side, thrown by the name, "Sorry?"

"That's my name. Sarah." Said Sarah as her hands caressed bare spot between the opening of his tunic.

"You remembered?" His breath was short from the intensity of the kiss.

"Just that, my name." Her attention went back to her work on his lips and he happily obligated to her.

Sarah didn't know how they got to the bed chamber, she had lost all reason, but that of the Goblin King kissing and caressing her. Barely noticing the room around her she was pushed backwards guided by his strong hands. Sarah was directed to an oversize canopy bed made up in dark greens and browns. The back of her legs hit the bed and started to fall back onto its soft material. Not sure if it was his magic of hers, but her cloths were gone by the time she hit the bed.

He was on his knees as his graceful hands coerced her legs apart to give a clear view of her valley. Agile hands continue a slide up her body before reaching their intended destination. Head thrown back she discovered their target as his hands engulfed her milky white breast.

Enjoying the feeling of his kneading and manipulation of her breast she was mildly aware of his movement when she felt his warm breath on her core, "Just a taste." Suddenly his mouth was on her core as moans escaped her mouth and her back reflexively arched. Continuing the activities with his tongue he flick, licked, and sucked. Sarah was beside herself with pleasure; moans, yelps, and whines escaped her mouth as her hand tangled in his white blonde hair drawing him into her.

To her disappointment he stopped his work and with a fluid movement he was on his feet. Switching to back delight she watched as nimble hands attempted to undo the draws or his britches. A flick of Sarah's wrist and his tunic was gone and Jareth found hands overlapping his attempts on the pants, "Let me." Sarah so desperately wanted to be the one to unbridle him, to know what beast lay tucked away in his trousers. Finding no disappointed, as the whole of him escaped their confinements, bare before her and so very ready.

Sarah brought her mouth to his tip, "My turn," and slowly took him in her mouth. Jareth's hands shot up to brace himself on the bed's wood canopy fame. It was now his turn to moan under her talent. With one last flick of her tongue he threw his head hand and yelled, "Enough!" Stopping abruptly as she looked up at him to find he had no intentions of stopping. They never broke eye contact as she slowly snaked toward the center of the bed. He followed suit stalking her like a tiger and pray. She opened wide for him as he settled his hips between her legs. With practice easy he found her opening with his rock hard cock slowly entering into her crevice. Sarah arched her back as the first sensations of him entering her, unable to contain the cry of his name on her lips as he slowly plunged inch by slow inch of himself into her. Starting a painfully slow pattern of filling her slowly, then inching his way-out inch by glorious inch, then slowly plunging into her again. He was propped up on his arms as he watched her reaction with each of his stroke, loving the way she would squirmed and danced with pleasure each time he sunk into her. After a full cycle of this Sarah had enough. Her hands founding his ass she pulled him roughly into her during his next tantalizing slow procession forcing him hand into her wet center.

That was the appeal he needed. He thrusts hard and fast into her relentlessly feeding her need. With each rapid firm pump he brought her closer and closer to the edge. She was so beautiful like this; her eye closed tight, head thrown back, beads of sweat glinting off her nude body. _How have I resisted this_? He thought to himself. Her body started to tense as the orgasm inched its way to the surface. With one final forceful thrust she burst, calling his name at the top of her lungs. The sound of his name on her lips dripped in pleasure brought him with one last deep thrust into her pit.

Panting heavily they stayed united riding out the aftershocks of their pleasure. Waves of pleasure road through Sarah as Jareth drew him manhood from within her and sprawled on the bed drawing her close beside him.

"That was fucking amazing!" He proclaimed as he kissed the top of her head nested in the crock of his arm.

With a playful smile on her lips she tilting her head back to look up at him, "I'm sure you say that to all the ladies you bring to your bed." She knew now he wasn't her first. If Jareth was her first lover this experience would not have been as agreeable, with the tearing of her maidenhood bringing pain instead of so much pleasure. Sarah also had no misconceptions of his virtue, not with the level of skill he just demonstrated. Besides why should a king of his skill and good looks keep chaste? Kings took what they wanted. Sarah was a little confused by this unexpected thought, but quickly dismissed it when she heard Jareth laugh.

Feeling the rumble of a chuckle deep inside his chest Sarah sat up and beamed at him, "Pray tell, your majesty, what is so amusing?"

Cupping her check in his hand looking keenly into her deep green eyes, "I have never brought a woman to my bed chamber, you are the first my dear."

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. "Am I to believe the gods blessed you with such powerless for your first time?"

Bursting into laughter, "No. no. Good gods, I feel high!" sitting up looked down upon her mesmerized by the contrast of his dark sheets and her pale skin. "Beautiful." He whispered to her. Sarah beamed up at him.

"Yes, you are correct. I have had other women, but you are the first to be bedded in my personal suite. I have never once invited anther into my private domain."

Kneading her brows, she titled her head and asked, "Why?"

He kissed softly on the nape of her neck words escaping between butterfly kisses, "It is too intimate to bring _any_ women here. This is my private space, I don't want to share it with just any _causal_ lady."

Curious Sarah asked, "Why did you bring me?"

Stopping his kisses he looked up at her, "You are special, my dear, or at least to me you are. I know our time has been brief, but I feel as if I had known you much longer."

His honesty triggering a blush to shade her cheeks, "I don't even know myself, how could you know me so explicitly?"

Moving his kisses down her flat toned stomach he hoovered over her bellybutton making a ring of kisses around the shallow navel, "I know you are beautiful and I know you feel a deep connection to me as I do you." Stopping his fairy ring of kisses he looked up at her through his thick white lashes.

"Perhaps." Sarah said an enormous smile fixed on her face, glad to hear him say what she had been thinking.

"Now," moving quickly he capture her lips with his and kissed her possessively till Sarah had to break for air, "I think we are ready for another turn. I think this time we unmake the bed."

 **I hope this makes up for the first chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Fox Returns

**Chapter 5: A Fox Returns**

Days came and went at their leisure as Sarah and Jareth fell into a blissful continent. They had both happily settled in a routine of domestic bliss by day and bouts of rambunctious love making whenever time would allow. Lady Sarah had assumed an unspoken role of goblin care taker beside her sensuous King, teaching her the ways of the Labyrinth and curious goblins. Sarah had learned the majority of goblins in the castle had been wished away from the mortal world. The Labyrinth, as Jareth explained, was a test for those who had done the wishing. Runners as he called them. These runners would have the opportunity to save the one they wished away by completing the Labyrinth.

"How often does one win back the one they lost?" She had asked him earnestly.

"Not many." He answered. "But most reclaim the one they wished away. Not all have to beat the Labyrinth, you see, the point is for them to admit their faults. Once they can admit their own faults they can accept another's more readily. When it appears they have tried their hardest and time still runs out, then I will return the prize."

"If they don't try or refuse?"

A downhearted expression came upon Jareth, "Then the children are turned to goblins and they stay here with me."

"Children?"

"Ah, yes," Scooping up the nearest goblin into his arms, "most of them are unwanted children; not all, but most."

Recognizing this particular goblin as the one she had first seen in the Labyrinth. Sarah watched as Jareth tossed the little guy happily into the air and catching him only to repeat the process over and over.

"Besides, they are all like children after the goblin transformation: innocent, happy, and mine to protect. Like this little guy here," continued Jareth, "he was unwanted by an elder sister who refused to run for him. Now he is mine and he will be loved and well treated." Jareth beamed at Sarah as he said this.

Returning a sly smile, "You love all those whom the Labyrinth finds?"

Setting the goblin down Jareth strode over to her, wrapping his graceful arms around her, "I do have a _particular_ love for at least one wished away." Leaning down he kissed her lovingly.

"I love you too, Jareth." Sarah was sure of it. She loved Jareth, but she was still uncertain. Jareth could see the conflict behind her eyes.

"What is it, my love?"

"Who wished me away?"

Jareth frowned, "I don't know. Normally I can sense a bound between the wisher and the wished away, the magic of the Labyrinth tying the fate of the two together. Once the conflict resolves by completely the task or a flat refusal breaking the connection. You don't have one and this is odd. I could sense the Labyrinth's magic before…your presence here is defiantly the Labyrinth's doing, but I don't understand it."

"You don't seem too bothered by this mystery." Sarah observed.

Beaming down at her, "It is hard to complain when I find myself in the arms of this distinguished beauty." Tightening his hold on her, "Besides I have always trusted the Labyrinth and the Labyrinth has trusted me. Perhaps this is a test for me as much as you."

Looking back on the conversation she realized how much she enjoyed conversing with him about the Labyrinth. She marveled at his respect of it and how he talked about it like it was a living creature. She also enjoyed the current moments just sitting in each other presence. Since that day she had not asked, 'who wished her away'. Again, the conclusion she affirmed, was for her to trust the Labyrinth and the Goblin King with her fate. Feeling safe and comfortable here, she had no reason to unravel the mystery. She thought it to be odd she felt no desire to uncover her past, but to merely enjoy what she had at this moment. At times she found herself weighed heavy with the thoughts that her current happiness is only a fleeting moment, but she would quickly banish these thoughts and seek solace in Jareth's loving embrace.

Looking up from her book she looked across the study to spy Jareth at his desk working busily on castle business. She smiled at the coziness of it all. Feeling her eyes on him, Jareth looked up from his work to smile affectionately at her. A soft knock broke the moment of harmony.

"Enter." Jareth boomed.

A small goblin entered Jareth study, "Sorry for the bother, sir, but Sir Didymus hurr to see ya."

A broad smile appeared on Jareth's face, "Show him in!"

Jareth greeted his friend with a large friendly hug, "What news have you?"

The redhead returned the affectionate greeting, "Greetings friends!" nodding in Sarah's directions. "Let us sit and I will tell you what I have learned."

The party made its way to sitting area in front of a grand fire place. Once everyone was comfortable Didymus divulged his findings.

"I started my travels to the Unicorn Kingdom, for I knew such a beautiful maiden had to come hail there. To my disbelief there was none matching her discretion in the Unicorn Court. The youngest of the Unicorn princesses, Ulfa, said I should try the Mermaid Court. I tell you one thing the Mermaid Kingdom is not the easiest to get to. I had to swim, bye a rock, battle a tree, smell a goose- Mind thee I'm not complaining of my quest-."

"Sir Didymus, no one is questioning you diligence to your quest, but please do get to the point. Did you hear any news of Lady Sarah's homeland?" Jareth sighed leaning back in the overstuffed chair.

"Lady Sarah?" Didymus perked up curiously.

"Yes, Sarah, is my name. I have remembered that much about myself. I appreciate your help, but please continue."

"Very good, my lady! I have been to several other Kingdoms and have inquired about the absence of a beautiful fey beauty by your lady's description, but none have heard of her, thus I will continue my quest now armed with the ladies name!"

Jareth sat looking into the flames of the fire place slipping into a deep contemplation while Sarah talked with Didymus. As the afternoon grew to night Didymus excused himself eager to return to his duty. Vowing with his lifeblood he would do his best to find the fair lady's homeland. Sarah and Jareth soberly retiring to their bed chamber for the night.

 **Sorry this one is a little short! It was either one really really long chapter or one short**.


	6. Chapter 6: A Dark Memory on the Cold flo

**Chapter 6: A Dark Memory On The Cold Floor**

Sarah awoke abruptly in a cold sweat to the lingering of the dreams; no memories. She remembered everything: the beatings, the torture, humiliation, the gremlins, her father, and…

She rushed to the washroom and retched in the camber pot. She remembered her last day in the Gremlin Kingdom, the day Lord Dylon… She broke out in tears curling in on herself as she laid on the cold floor.

Jareth was there within moment's kneeling on the floor beside her. He reached out to stroke her soft hair, "Don't touch me!"

"Sarah…" His voice was calm and soothing, "the labyrinth would not have given your memories back if you were not ready to take them."

She looked up at him in shock, only to find his gentle eyes looking back at her. How did he know she had gotten her memories?

"I remember everything Jareth! How dark and horrid my life was. I wanted it all to end!" the tiers coming with more vigor.

"Whatever happened in the past, Sarah, is in the past. The labyrinth only removed your memories until you had time to heal. You are now safe here, protected by the Labyrinth and myself." He reached out to caress her lovely, whipping the sick from her mouth.

"I'm no good, I'm bro-"

He placed a single pale finger against her lips, "Shhhh. You are still Sarah not matter what anyone does or says. My Sarah, You have nothing to be ashamed of, nor anything to fear. You are welcome here for as long as you like."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you." She was touched by warmth and genuine affections.

"You have a future here if you wish it." He paused before he continued, "Perhaps as future Goblin Queen?" He watched her attentively, looking for any signs he had crossed a line.

Fresh tear started to leak from her eyes, "You want me to be your Queen? You wish to marry…me?"

He laughed that full throated laugh that Sarah had become addicted to, "Yes my love! It is my greatest wish!"

"But…but…you don't know who I am or were I came from. What has been done-"

He again paced his pale finger on her lip and sighed, "You are still Sarah. My love, my heart, my happiness, my wish. I care not what was before. I want this." He placed his hand on either side of her face and pulled her in to kiss her lightly on her forehead.

Sarah was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions: surprise, happy, eager, angry, scared, and lastly, the one that held…Loved.

She felt loved! She threw her arms out wide and held him tight, "YES! YES OF COURSE." She sobbed tears of joy into his bare chest.

He held her tight and lifted as she was still in his arms. He held her close as he cared her to their bed.

The following day Sarah was miserable. Not at all by what had transpired the night before. Yes, she was haunted by her newly returned memories, but when they tried to push in on her she remembered Jareth and his words. He loved her and wanted to marry her!

The misery came physically. She was tired, drained, and her whole body hurt. All day she had just felt…uncomfortable. She was sweaty and hot one minute then cold and damp the next second. When she tried to stand she felt dizzy, when she tried to eat she felt nauseated. In all she just didn't feel like herself

Jareth had left early that morning anxious to start the arrangements for their marriage. He came back periodically to check in to make sure she was doing well. Seeing the worry and concern unconcealed on his face each time made her heart ache to know he cared for her.

He loathed leaving her after each visit, but she insisted he do his duties. Upon his last visit he could handle no more and sent for a healer.

Jareth was forced to wait outside as the healer did a thorough examination of the young lady. Sarah lay on the bed as he examined her up and down asking questions here and there about all types of things. Most were as basic as diet and other a more personal level. He moved with skill and determination to find the cause of her discomfort. Finally, toward the end of it all he pulled a clear crystal about the size of Sarah's hand from his medicine bag and laid it on her abdomen. He watched the crystal as the clear ebbed instantly away and replace by purple tint.

He held the now purple crystal close to his face as he watch it fade back to clear. "Ah. I see." He said as he returned the crystal to his bag.

"What is it?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"You are with child my dear." He said cheerfully. "Congratulations. This is why you feel ill, you are now two magical beings. Its magic and your magic mix inside of you, it is quite common for parent of strong magical lines, my dear. Shall I retrieve The Goblin King?"

Sarah was stunned. For Fey, conceiving was difficult, but here she had become expectant so easily. Then the dread struck her hard and if felt as if a cold hand had squeezed her heart. What if the child is Lord Dylon's? She hadn't been in the Goblin Kingdom long to there was a possibility.

She had lapsed into silence for a more than a few moments. The healer assumed she was processing the news. He gave her few moments then asked again if he should fetch the King on his leave. Not trusting her voice she merely nodded signaling he should do so.

Jareth entered the room and was immediately by her side clasping her hands. She looked crestfallen at him attempting to memorize every detail of him. She wanted to remember him this way in case he turned her away when he found out the truth.

She hesitantly began, "Jareth, I am with child." She left it at that, first wanting to judge his reaction before she continued.

He kept his emotions in check, hiding them with the practiced mask of a king. In his heart he was thrilled, but he could tell something was wrong.

Sarah continued, "The child may not be yours."

The news hit Jareth hard. He stood and silently walked to a window.

As he turned away from her, Sarah rapidly spilled out what had transpired, "I do not love him! I hate him! He forced me! Beat and…" the tears came unchecked, "…raped." She whispered the last bit as shame and embarrassment accompanying her words.

Jareth tensed when he heard her say it, such bitterness and injury in her voice. He stayed facing the window as she spoke to him. He didn't want her to see the pain in his eyes. It wasn't about the babe, the pain he felt was for her. He didn't want to take the chance of her mistaking it for damage to his pride. She had been hurt and he felt the pain as his own. He knew as well, she didn't want his pity; she was too strong for that.

"The child is mine." He turned to face her.

Sarah froze. She didn't know how to respond.

He quickly closed the distance between them and kneeled before her starring unrelenting into her green eyes, "Do you understand, Sarah? This child is mine. I care not of anything else."

Sarah felt annoyed as tears poured down her cheeks once again. She was never one to cry so often, but she supposed tears of joys were tolerable. She reached out and pulled him tightly to her. She felt his strong arms around her reciprocating her embrace.

She wanted to be certain; she wanted to hear him say it because she didn't want any type of misunderstanding. Pulling away to look him into his eye and asked, "Do you still wish for me as your Queen? You are willing to except this child as your heir?"

A warm smirk shined on his face, "Was there any doubt?" He closed the distance between them consuming her mouth with his own. He wanted to do nothing more than to show her how much he loved and wanted her.

 **I tried to steer away from the morning sickness and "normal" pregnancy because of hormones and stuff. I figured, Fey what the hey? They will have magic issues instead of hormones.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Child and a Death

**Chapter 7: A Child and A Death**

Sarah had suffered weeks of the Expecting Sickness suffered by all mothers, but she felt like hers was somehow worse. The healer, Drea, said this was normal for all mothers to say they had the worse and that she may be feeling it slightly more because of the child's parentage. He was referring to Jareth. Being a king and a long lived fey he was already quit powerful, but then adding his connection to the Labyrinth; the child would have strong magic indeed passed to it. What the old healer didn't know was that the baby may not be the Goblin Kings, but a Gremlin prince instead. She didn't talk about her past to anyone, including Jareth. Thinking it was a betrayal to her and Jareth current happiness. Jareth already said the child would be claimed as his heir, but Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that this child would never truly be his.

Sarah's lineage held a lengthy history of powerful long lived kings. The baby would have strong Gremlin magic if either were the father. Which brought another concern for her, the child is a legitimate heir to the Gremlin throne. What would her father do if she was to birth a male? The male heir he always wanted? He would try to claim the child. When that happened Sarah would be ready for the fight!

Till then she would enjoy her time with the man she loved. They had spent the morning sitting in a meadow sprawled under the shade of a large maple tree. A quiet moment shared as she rested her head in Jareth's lap as he read with this back against the tree. Moving her hand in protective rhythmic pattern over the progress of the growing child within. She was starting to show and finally enough time had passed for her body to start acclimatizing to the baby's magic, thus her contention had much improved from the previous weeks.

Something suddenly felt wrong; the peace was replaced by a sense of unease creeping in on her moment of tranquility. Thinking it was another discomfort of the pregnancy Sarah did her best to ignore the feeling, until Jareth had appeared to feel the same unease.

Sitting up suddenly from their cozy patch in the grass, Jareth was on high alert. The same wrongness disrupting there leisurely day in the garden.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Stay here." Jareth vanished in a puff of glitter. Ignoring his words Sarah followed suite reaching out to follow his magical signature with her own transportation magic. She didn't need to travel far depositing herself to the spot Jareth was moments before. Finding herself on a balconing outcropping from the castle Sarah saw Jareth mere feet away from her. He was on his kneed hunched over a dark mass, she knew not what it what it was.

Moving closer as Jareth reached out to touch it. Whatever it was he touch it slow and gently, like it was a delicate butterfly's wing. Hearing light sobs coming for Jareth, Sarah hesitantly asked in a voice barely a whisper, "What is it?"

A gasp escaped her lips as Jareth turned the thing over. Beaten and bloodied was the goblin bade she had first meet in the Labyrinth. The creature laid lifeless, eye starting up as nothing, a mere echo of what it was.

"How-" They both sensed it before they knew what was coming. Jareth was on his feet in full armor brocade with a sword ready in hand.

"You did this?!" The ire in Jareth voice bouncing of the castle walls and he asked the stranger before them.

"Well yes, I was curious on how much it could take. I'd have to say he fell pretty easily. A few well place hits and he was down. I was disappointed he didn't get back up."

Sarah's heart stopped. Without a doubt she knew this man, "Lord, Dylon." distain dripping from her lips.

"Sarah, my love. I have been searching for you. Such a knotty thing to disappear just before our wedding. Your father was quite enraged. Had me search high and low for you. You would have thought he loved you." He burst out in an almost manic laughter. "Not to worry. I forgive you and to prove it I have brought you a gift."

With a wave of Dylon's hand, Didymus appeared on the ground before them, his conditions no better than the little crumpled goblin child. Sarah kneeled beside Didymus, relief rushing over her when she saw that he was still breathing. Sarah looked down at him, disgust rising when she realized Didymus' eye had been dug out of its socket.

"He arrived in our Realm inquiring of the disappearance of a Lady Sarah. I played the part of a worried betrothed, till I got what I needed. I saw no need to waste a perfect opportunity of torture and misery, though. So as soon as I got what I needed, I had my fun. With your father's approval, of course"

Jareth took a step toward Dylon hand clinching his sword, "Bastard!"

With another flick of his hand gremlins flanked Dylon, "Perhaps you don't know who I am or where I come from, but I wouldn't king, or these fire gremlins with rip you apart. I've come for Sarah only. I you refuse then you have declared war with the Gremlin Realm."

Sarah new of the Fir Gremlins, they were the favored of Dylon's. Gremlins were dark creature, but these were true fiends, born with fire in their blood these red monsters craved destruction.

Jareth smirked and materialized a crystal in his free hand, "Is that so? Well perhaps you don't know who I am or where you are." throwing the crystal it broke on the ground before the fire gremlins shattering around the gremlins in to bits of micro glistening flakes. "They like to tear things about so much, perhaps they should come apart."

One of the gremlins made an attempt to advance, but when he took a step his leg suddenly fell clean off. The crazed eyed thing looked down in shock at his leg on the ground. Looking to the others and noticing a cascade of limbs detaching. Scrabbling they collected their parts and shamelessly scurried off, leaving Dylon to fight his own battle.

Lord Dylon was writhing with anger as Jareth took another step, "You have made a mistake, Goblin King!"

Sarah rapidly reached out and snatched Jareth's shoulder as he attempted to advance on his target. He turned to look at her and saw the part of her that was of gremlin make. She may have never told him were she was from, but there was no doubt now. His Sarah was no damsel. The intensity and strength in her eye telling him she was more than capable. Surrendering the hilt to her, she removed the sword from his hand and marched toward Dylon. Jareth loved her, but he knew this was not something he could deny her.

Sarah strode toward Dylon at a slow menacing pace till she stood face to face with him. Her face was emotionless as she looked up into the eyes of the man who had defiled her, murdered an innocent creature, and hurt her friend.

"Sarah, what will you do? Kill me? You haven't the power of will. Drop the sword and-" Dylon was unable to finish as he looked down at the sword driven into his gut. Blood welled at the wound as his hand moved to grip the sword. Wide eyes looked up at Sarah, her face still an emotionless mask. True astonishment painted on his dying face as he fell to the ground still holding the sword protruding from his gut. "How could you?"

"I am stronger than you think, Dylon. You and my father have underestimated me for far too long."

Looking up at her, his pain and shock turned into hatred as he forced out his last words bubbling bloodily from his lips. "Your father will destroy you!"

As the light faded from his eye Sarah leaned in twisting the hilt of the sword and spat out, "He has no power over me." One last gargled breath Dylon fell dead.

Dropping the sword Sarah turned to Jareth expecting to see repulsion in his eye, but instead he swiftly moved to scoop her into his arms, holding her tightly. Pulling back he placed both his hands on the sides of her face locking her eyes with his. "Are you, all right?" He asked her.

"I will be." She said clinging to him for comfort and reinsurance.

"Are you free now?" he asked embracing her tightly

Looking back at the body of Lord Dylon, "For now."

"It may not be the time, but I need to know who wished you away and what was the wish? I will do all I can to protect you and my Kingdom."

Sarah stepped back enough to look into his harden eyes. She knew he would fight for her and his, the truth of his words set in his eye. This warmed her heart to have his fortitude and support. Whatever was to happen, they would be together. Smiling up at him, "I made the wish."

Looking down at her with surprise written on his face, "You wished yourself away?"

Hugging him firmly against her, she said, "I wish… I wished to be loved."

 **So I had started this story with the idea it would only be about three chapters, but you know how it goes. The muse calls and I must obey. Also, I really enjoyed naming the chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jareth was frantic. Never in his life had he ever been banned from anything. Now here he was forced to pace outside his own bed chambers as he listened to the howls of his wife and queen. He had insisted he be in the room with Sarah as she gave birth, but midwifes barked in anger with some crap about women are only allowed in the birthing room. Madness was creeping in on him, he knew by the end of the night be would be a raving lunatic if they didn't tell him what was going on. Luckily after a few hours into the labor Didymus had arrived. With him congratulation and praises flowed.

Didymus had recovered well from the injuries dealt to him by the Gremlin fiend, returning back to his cheerful domineer shortly after the, ordeal. The only noticeable difference was the permanent fixed eye patch covering an empty eye socket. Didymus was in high spirits about wearing the patch. Accepting it as a badge of honor, a trophy of his diligence and honor as a knight of the realm. Jareth was glad he had continued to visit the castle and he was glad he was here now. Jareth would need friends and allies if war threated his door. Sarah finally had confided in him all of her life in the Gremlin Realm. The story had infuriated and sickened him. He had heard the cruelty of the Gremlin kind, but hearing it from the women he loved… it was too much.

Another howl of agony shattered his thoughts, for now he would concentrate on babe about to enter this world.

Even with Didymus' welcome presences, Jareth still yearned to know what was going on inside the room. Just when he was about to lose all control and storm the room he heard a high-pitched wail on the other side of the door. Without waiting for permission Jareth barreled into the room.

There he saw his Sarah and in her arms a small bundle wrapped in a soft knit blanket. Sarah beamed at him as he approached her bed. Midwifes and healers were bustling around the room, but Jareth had eyes only for the scene before him, etching every detail into his memory. Standing over her he looked down into the nursling protectively held in his mother's arms. There he saw the most magical thing he had ever seen in all his many, many years.

The babe's large blue eye's looked up at Jareth. The same eyes Jareth recognized as his own, one large and one small pupil. Without a doubt this child was his.

Sarah looked up at Jareth a smiled of relief painted on her face as tears ran freely down her cheeks, "Meet Irving, your son."

The End.

 **I hoped you like this story. I'm very much thinking about doing a sequel. What will happen when the Gremlin Kings learns of Dylon's death and baby Irving? Will there be war between King Jareth and the mysterious Gremlin King? Will Irving inherit the Goblin or Gremlin Throne? What happens to the fire gremlins now running about the Goblin Kingdom? All possible thoughts.**

 **Thanks again for the Support!**


End file.
